By chance
by Alexxya
Summary: The first time I kissed my husband, I was a little bit drunk.


**A/N: Hello everybody, I'm back. Exams are over and I passed! Yes, I'm so happy to be back. I have no idea where this story came from, but I'm glad I wrote it nonetheless. Drunk Bonnie is quite the character, haha.**

 **Oh, and a few things a different from canon. Bonnie didn't die when she resurrected Jeremy at the end of season 4. Silas was captured under her spell. It's from Bonnie's point of view.**

 **Alright. That's about it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own The Vampire Diaries. The story and the original characters are mine, though.**

* * *

The first time I kissed my husband, I was a little bit drunk. I was at a beach bar in Boston, celebrating the beginning of the spring vacation among other students at my university. It was an outright spring breakers experience. We, and I say this lightly because I had no idea where most of my classmates went, were blasting off on the beach.

A platform was settled on the sand and on top of it, the DJ booth. Music erupted from the huge speakers into the night. From underneath the stage, waves upon waves of smoke flooded the sand just above the ankles, particles rising in the sky and engulfing us in that particular smell of vanilla. Rainbow lights sprinkled the air and moved around in a pattern on their own.

Everything blasted our party into one of a kind.

I held onto the red plastic cup as I shook my ass the way only a black woman would. The whole drink moved with the beat, with me. I was touched in so many places; I couldn't keep up, really. People were trying to move past me, dance with me, talk to me (apparently, they had confused me with somebody else). Basically, it was the whole party ordeal times college.

Sweat dribbled down my forehead; sand covered my feet almost to my ankles; alcohol stained my arms, hips, legs, everywhere it could get its hands. I stopped for a second as the DJ turned the song around and mended it into another one.

 _Hmm, Yonce,_ I thought. _I like it._

I raised my cup to the sky and yelled at the top of my lungs. Some of the bubbles in the air started churning away into balls of fire. For a second I wondered why there were bubbles in the sky, but then I remembered the machine opposite to the stage. I shrugged. With the amount of lust, drunk and high around me I could get away with it.

I pressed the whole cup to my lips and turned it around sky high. There was not much left. A hand shoved the bottom of my cup even higher and I stepped back, turning into a blurb of coughs.

My eyes immediately caught the culprit. Lucy. My weird cough mixed with a newfound giggle as I wiped at the corners of my mouth. I moved to throw the cup towards her and she closed her eyes and tried to move away. Inevitably, the drops of liquor, which hanged onto the walls of the cup, descended upon her, spaying her perfect blue top.

When she noticed what I did, her mouth opened and in the next second a new kind of cold enveloped my right hand. The whole hand, which was drenched in liquor, was now covered in a small sheath of ice. It stung, but I couldn't really focus on that. I already felt it start melting.

Lucy came closer and I saw her say something, but I couldn't make out what.

I reached over to her ear and yelled, "What?"

She yelled something back but I couldn't catch it. Again. I laughed and shook my head. She smiled for a moment, but next she realized I still didn't understand.

She yanked my head towards her and yelled into my ear, "You seemed pretty found on that cup." She paused. I nodded. She continued, "Now you won't be able to lose it."

I threw my head back as I finally understood where she was coming from. Either way, I took the cup out of my right hand and moved it to get some of the stiffness out. I pointed at the cup and then at the bar opposite to the ocean. She nodded and winked at me.

Going the distance towards it was the challenging part. I kept having to shove people around, try not to step on people laying on the ground, maintain my balance. The last part didn't exactly help my case, considering I was drunk. In the end I stepped on someone's hand which made me jump to the left and the person to the left pushed me forward and the person forward was pushed forward herself –or himself, I didn't even know at that point- and I fell flat on my face.

I turned my head to the side and inhaled. I was on the ground. Everything was cool. The sand was not that hot. There wasn't that much smoke. I had reached the part of the beach which was a little bit higher than the rest. _I'm lucky,_ I thought to myself.

I sighed and felt the sand in front of my nose. It wasn't that bad down here. I sniffed and coughed the sand out. _Oh, the smell,_ I thought, _the smell could use a little work_.

A pair of feet covered in wet sand, hair and who knows what white liquid appeared directly in front of my eyes. I quickly snatched my head away and turned on my back.

I sighed. _No more cavemen feet._

I opened my eyes wider and then squinted them back down again. _Camel toes, camel toes everywhere_ , I thought and finally raised to my bum. A whole new dizziness brought my mind cascading down into a spiral of bad. I massaged my temple and looked at the moving bodies in front of me.

A black hand appeared out of nowhere. Well, not exactly, it appeared from my right. It grabbed me and pulled me up until the soles of my feet were firmly glued to the sand. This helped a lot with how I felt inside and by inside, I literally meant inside, the stomach and stuff.

"Again, B, the sand's not for ZZZs," he yelled into my ear. At first it seemed like just another voice, but my mind then linked it to one of my classmates. They didn't all evaporate, it seemed.

I got up to my tip-toes and yelled back into his ear, "Yeah, Zach. I was just… moonbathing?"

He laughed and told me to take care of myself as he walked towards a blonde next to us. I waved him goodbye and dusted my shorts and my tank top. Sand got everywhere. How did it get everywhere so fast? I laid there for a minute at most. There was absolutely no way it passed more time than that.

I shook my white shorts, which dropped, surprise, sand out of them. It was when I was done that I noticed I didn't have my cup no more. I pouted my lips and glanced for it but I had no chance to find it.

It was gone. I placed a hand to my chest and muttered under my breath, "Rest in piece." I looked up and another few bubbles dissipated into small sparks of fire. "You shall be missed."

Now, with a new sense of determination, I started towards the bar. I had to do this for myself and more importantly, for the one who was no longer. For the cup. And so I clawed my body out of that mess, both figuratively and literally. I wasn't about to fall again, so when I tripped again, I sank my nails into the nearest person's back and hanged on to dear life. I sure left some scars because I heard the man I caught myself on wince in pain, but if we was drunk enough, the next morning he would think he got really lucky.

I puffed my chest out when I felt the tiles of the beach bar underneath my feet. The lights were dim, but I still blinked like crazy adjusting to them. I rubbed my eyes and got myself together.

With a new attitude, head high, I strolled towards the bar and caught myself as I was about to fall. I gripped the bar with everything I had and chuckled at the bartender. I waved my hand at him as I took one of the bar stools. "I meant to do that," I said and he smiled.

"What can I get you?" he asked as he poured another drink for a girl next to me.

"Anything, really," I said and laughed as I rested my head against the bar, cheek pressing to the cold surface, eyes glued to him. The cooling sensation was extraordinary.

"Are you sure you want some more?"

"Yeah!" I yelped.

He shook his head and sighed. "I'll get you a glass of water-…"

"But I don't want water, I want alcohol," I mumbled.

"…- and then a glass of vodka," he continued.

I giggled to myself. "Yeah, that's better."

He smiled and brought me the first glass. I took my head off the bar and steadied myself on the seat. I grabbed it and poured it down my throat. I didn't stop until it was done. I sighed. The cold water helped with everything. I placed the still cold glass against my throbbing temple. Yeah, I could feel it getting better.

As I gained some of my brain back, I glanced around myself. People talking, people drinking, people dancing. People, people, people. I didn't find anyone I knew or wanted to know. I turned back to the bartender who was still busy doing stuff, bartending stuff. I looked around myself again.

Again, people, people, peop-… _oh my God, Damon's here_ , I thought and felt my mind clear itself again. There was no way… what was he doing there? At a beach bar out of all places. It was night, but still. A beach bar? Seriously?

I jumped off my seat and snatched the glass, which was replenished with a clear liquid and a slice of lime on the side. I brought it to my lips, took a sip and stepped towards him. He was sitting at one of those straw couches with a small coffee table at his feet.

When I stopped besides his couch, he was tapping across his screen. I sipped on my drink again and before I got a chance to do anything, he said, "Finally giving your good old pal some attention, Bon-Bon?"

I rolled my eyes and plopped down next to him. I didn't drop much of my drink, which was pretty cool. I leaned and set it on the table near us. I propped my elbow up by the back of the couch and leaned my head against it.

"I'm here now, damn. What are *you* doing here?" I asked and quickly ran my eyes over his body. Grey tank top, beige shorts, black flip flops. "And what the hell happened to your clothes?"

Damon chuckled. "It's called beach attire. You know, people wear these things to the beach." He pointed around us. "We're at one."

"So the big bad vampire is a beach boy now?" I asked and laughed. "You're gonna play volleyball now, or?"

He smiled curtly and grabbed his drink off the table. He brought it to his lips and looked straight into the crowd. There was definitely something different about him, besides his un-Damon-like fashion. He moved in a certain way that just wasn't for him. I couldn't exactly explain it. Was he constipated or something?

"Boston's treating you fairly, I see," he said and looked at me for the first time this night. Yep, his eyes were undoubtedly dry. "Back in Denver we don't have these kinds of beaches or beach parties."

I nodded. The way he said 'we' stroke me on another level. He was referring to them. Damon, Stefan, Elena and Caroline; the people that I left behind when I decided to transfer here the second semester of my freshman year, about three years ago. I never looked back on that decision.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again.

He shrugged in his usual manner. "I just came to a party. You?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Then you suck at partying. Did you even dance?"

Damon pressed a hand to his chest. "First, I'm the party king. Second, I don't want to get into whatever that monstrosity is." He pointed at the dancing crowd.

I looked into the direction and rubbed my eyes as I remembered I would have to go back there. It wasn't as if I didn't do it at least a dozen times tonight. The problem was that the more time passed, the more… tangle-y it got.

"So the ego wasn't just in the clothes," I pondered and brought a hand to my chin. "I see."

He shook his head and drank the rest of his glass. He slammed the glass down on the table. Somehow my brain came up with an idea, my mouth opened and my body moved at the same time.

I got up, grabbed Damon's hand and pulled him up towards me. And he let himself get pulled. Before we started walking, I put a spell on our drinks so no one could try any funny business.

"I'm not going in there," he said and I just pulled him forward, not giving him a piece of mind. We stopped only next to the stage, but on the outside of the mass of people.

I held onto his shoulder and got up to yell into his ear. "Stop sulking and-"

"Just dance," he said and pulled me up, giving me a twirl.

I patted him on the shoulder. "How about we go slower on the spinning," I yelled and grabbed my stomach.

He laughed and let go of me. Once I was steady and sure about my stomach's whereabouts, I started moving with the beat. Damon did too. He didn't fight it, just like normal Damon.

As I shook my body, I glanced in his direction. He had his usual Damon moves, head bobbing included. Under the cover of the dark and the guidance of alcohol, my eyes traveled down his body. I could see his toned chest, the V at the bottom of his abdomen and the prize at the end.

Only the sound of Rihanna's new single made me tear my eyes away from him. It happened so fast and hazy. I felt what I did a moment before while I was doing something now, but somehow still able to focus on what I was doing. _Alcohol, ma_ n, I thought.

I screamed the opening of the song Work so hard my lungs were burning inside. Next I was twerking while mumbling what I thought to be the lyrics of the song, but ended up being some weird gibberish. I couldn't really tell what Damon was up to. The only thing I knew was that he was still besides me and that was enough for me.

The base of the speakers roared the beat through my body, bringing me closer to the song than I'd ever been. I began laughing and the sand around me started circling me, bringing me to the center. For the first time that night I focused a little bit on my powers and made it so a few particles of sand raised up along with some of the fog engulfing me. What could I say? Something in my mind kept yelling 'show off, show off, show off'.

I turned to look at Damon just as Drake was finishing his lines. Our eyes immediately linked together. There was something about that moment: the fog, the sand, the dancing, the night, the way his eyes shone and I was the only person able to see it.

He licked his bottom lip and I got closer to him. Now we weren't just dancing next to each other, we were dancing together. We were brushing against each other with no care in the world. We were tangled in one another by the time the song finished.

The DJ pressed the buttons in such a way that before the song drifted off, dubstep took over and then turned into another song. Everybody was yelling and cheering and continuing to dance, but not Damon and I. We just there, so close. Oh, so close. I blinked a few times, then pulled away.

This time he took my hand and I didn't move. I looked at my left hand in his right one. I thought about how good it looked, how good it felt and just gritted my teeth together. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath. Then at once, I gripped his hand tighter and stared into his eyes.

His whole face was focused on me, hell, even his body was turned towards me. His eyes fixed mine under his gaze. I looked at him. Something was not right. Something was not right again.

I started walking back towards our couch, never letting go of his hand. He never let go either. When I got there, I grabbed our drink off the table. I offered him his and I kept mine. He took it and gulped it down in one go. I just took a swing of mine; the vodka was too strong.

When he was done, I took the glass out of his hands and placed the drinks back on the table. He ceased to say anything all this time. Even if something in him changed after he finished his drink, I could still tell something was wrong.

I raised on the tip of my feet and touched the side of his neck. "Stop being so mellow," I said. I didn't feel compelled to yell. "You're here with me now."

My hand went behind his back and my other hand went to meet the first one on the other side. I pressed my whole body against him and he pressed his whole body against me. His hands wrapped just at the bottom of my shoulder blades.

Somehow we started swaying, but only so little. I sighed and pressed my cheek against the side of his neck. There was something about that moment with that particular person that made my heart flutter. He probably heard it, or even felt it against his chest.

When I pulled away, I still stayed close. He still held his hands on my back. I took in a sharp breath as I met his eyes and then I pressed my lips to his.

I had thought about his lips times before, even when I was in Denver. When I could have never imagined was how right they would feel against mine. He closed his hands against my back bringing me higher, closer, harder against him.

The kiss brought our bodies together churning them at the same time. Everywhere he touched made me want more. Everywhere he touched made my body feel wanted. Everywhere he touched made me feel it linger on my skin.

I pulled away and brought my soles to the ground. My head still rested against his chest, never leaving his skin, never getting further. I stood there until my breath returned to normal. Nobody could hear it under the sound of music. Well, nobody but him.

I took a step back and immediately felt the lack of his touch. I grabbed my drink and sipped it. One just does not do what I did without a little help.

Damon moved behind me and sat down on the couch. He tapped his leg and I sat down in his lap, bringing my feet on top of his and on the couch. I drank a little bit more of my drink and then sat it back down.

His hands caressed my face and he smiled at me in a way that made me want to melt. I had never felt like this so intensely before.

He cupped my cheek into his hand and brought my face close to him. Our lips weren't touching, but I could still feel it so close, so close.

"Bonnie, can I ask you something?" he whispered into my ear.

I nodded. On the outside I was dazed, taken under his gaze, but on the inside I was yelling at the sky. _Oh, God, please don't let it be my hand._

He said with a sweet warm voice, "Why are you drinking water with lime?"

"What?!" I snapped and we laughed together.

 _This looks like the beginning of something,_ I thought to myself.

And I was right.

* * *

 **A/N: You made it to the end. Congratulation. I hope it was a fun ride for you. I sure liked writing this one shot, even thought it's something so different than my usual. People who came to this after reading The Rising are probably so shocked and amused. Haha**

 **If you have anything to say about the story, you can always leave a review.**

 **Have a wonderful day.**

 **-Alexxya**


End file.
